Change
by Queen of the Rings
Summary: Andromeda Black is used to change. As both a Metamorphmagus and an Animagus, she has to be. But when she goes to Hogwarts, her life will be changed beyond recognition. - ABANDONED
1. Prologue

Andromeda Black was used to change. As both a metamorphmagus and an animagus, it was hard not to be.

.

.

Her father was Sirius Black, the supposed murderer and traitor, and her mother was a French Demi-Veela - Lune Delacour - who had died in childbirth.

The metamorphmagus came from the Black side of her family, but the animagus was something she'd worked on. She'd finally completed her transformation fully when she was eight, with a healthy dose of accidental magic, some meditation and a special potion, she'd turned into a tiny black kitten with brilliantly blue eyes.

.

.

Andromeda had been living with her second cousin Draco Malfoy, and his mother Narcissa Malfoy, when she got the acceptance letter for Hogwarts. Every summer, she had travelled to France with the Malfoys to meet with her mothers side of the family, especially her other cousin, Fleur Delacour.

.

.

For a large part of her life, Andromeda hadn't known she was adopted. However, she noticed when Draco called her Cissa and Luc "Mum", and "Dad", and how friends called for their "Mother", or "Father" when something wrong. She confronted Narcissa one day about it. She didn't know what she was expecting, but it wasn't to find out that her Cissa and Luc weren't her real parents. However, she shrugged and continued on with her life. After all, she reasoned, her Cissa and Luc weren't her parents, her real mother was dead and her real father was in Azkaban for something he didn't do. Well, Cissa and Luc loved her, she knew, and she would get her father a trial when she grew up.

.

.

They went to Diagon Alley. Andromeda wore pale blonde hair and shining grey eyes - every bit the Malfoy. She and Draco got robes together, a shy green-eyed boy coming in after. They wandered the Alley together for a while, before finding Narcissa listening to Ollivander about wand lore, and Lucius admiring the latest broom - from a distance of course, they were _Malfoys_. They got wands - Andromeda's was willow and unicorn hair - the wand of a healer, strong but gentle. She'd also gotten a kitten - a tiny white thing with bright amber eyes - which was part kneazle. It was a gorgeous kitten, and a good hunting companion. She'd named it Artemis, after the Ancient Greek Goddess of the Hunt.

.

.

Andromeda leafed through the journals, blue-grey eyes turning silver as she mused. She had found the Marauder Journals in her vault at Gringotts, and was reading them avidly. Each of the Journals contained the doings of a year - prank details, sketches, potion recipies, spells, anything and everything. She was halfway through Third year when her house-elf, Tilly, popped in to take her to dinner.

.

.

Andromeda had a plan for the year. Stay quiet and soak up information like a sponge, was her intention. And stop Draco from getting into trouble. This should be easy.

.

 **.**

 **Oh, my dear Andromeda, how wrong you are.**

 **So, I rewrote this because I've changed how I write. I have part of First year done already - up to the troll, and I'll post that tomorrow.**

 **For your knowledge, the Malfoys aren't die-hard Voldie supporters, KiereSolo. They may not necessarily be** _ **nice**_ **, Lucius** _ **is**_ **a Death Eater, but they definitely aren't evil.**

 **I don't know if you caught it, but because Andromeda and Draco got their robes done at the same time, together, Draco and Harry didn't have their disastrous first meeting, and Andromeda will definitely get in the way of their canon hatred.**

 **Please, read and review,**

 **~Queen of the Rings.**


	2. Year 1 Part 1

.

She had sat quietly on the train, and not told anyone her name. However, a blond boy had entered the cabin, looked around and spotted her.

"Maddie! Why are you in here, with them? You should be with us!" He had exclaimed. Andromeda had looked at him and silently shaken her head, gesturing to the others in the compartment.

"A Weasley, a Mudblood and the Boy-Who-Lived. Are you sure Maddie?"

Andromeda had smiled softly, and that was that.

.

.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat had cried. Andromeda shrugged and sat down at the table of the brave.

.

.

"If you hurt her Potter, your life will be a living hell." Draco said, as Andromeda looked on silently, raising an eyebrow.

"Draco." She said softly, quietly reprimanding the new Slytherin. Draco just rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'll set Tonks on him instead. Good enough?" Andromeda nodded at him, a small smile gracing her features.

Harry stared at Andromeda, noting the similarities. They both shared large blue-grey eyes, pale blond hair and delicate features. He frowned slightly, before asking the question on his mind.

"How do you know her, Malfoy?"

"She's my second cousin." Draco said shortly. Andromeda peered around him and nodded shyly.

.

.

The Gryffindors had been a bit wary around her - after all, she'd grown up with Slytherins, and was related to the _Malfoys_ for goodness sake! Andromeda had shrugged it off, but they noticed she was becoming saddened by the lack of acceptance. She constantly wore her Malfoy disguise - pale blonde hair, grey eyes - but eventually her willpower crumbled. She'd kept a tight hold on her abilities, but it was too much, and her hair became black, and her eyes darkened to blue. She was losing sleep over the near constant hatred, and dark circles appeared under her eyes.

.

.

The first transfiguration class had been fun. She'd gotten there early, and so she'd noticed the tabby cat on the desk first. With no-one else around, she'd transformed too, to her blue-eyed, black-furred kitten. (She'd named her animagus form Nyx, after the Ancient Greek Goddess of the Night). She scrabbled up onto the desk and sat beside Professor McGonagall. The Professor's reaction had been hilarious, and had led to an interesting conversation about boxes and the best ways to enter them. The second person to enter the classroom had been Hermione Granger, the muggleborn who she'd sat with in the train. Eventually, after the topic of conversation between the two animagi had changed to the ways to keep claws sharp and nearly every other student had arrived, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley burst into the classroom.

The tabby had leapt off the desk, transforming mid-leap and threatened to turn one of them into a watch, so they'd be on time. Andromeda had sniggered beneath a paw, which had drawn her professor's attention. Professor McGonagall had sported a rare blush as she glared at the animagus kitten.

"Change," she'd ordered, and still smiling (how did she _do_ that with a cat's mouth?), Andromeda turned from a black kitten, to a blonde girl with grey eyes full of laughter. She went to her desk, and was the first to change her matchstick into a needle - being an animagus certainly helped with Transfiguration, she had a better understanding of how the change worked. Earning five points and a rare smile, Andromeda felt pretty good about herself, at least, until Ronald Weasley pushed her over as they left class, mumbling something about sneaky snakes not being where they belonged. Andromeda had looked at him tearfully, and Professor McGonagall had come to her rescue, deducting five points and giving a detention "for harassing another student".

Ron had later accused Andromeda of being the Professor's favourite, pulling her bookbag out of her arms and spilling ink down her uniform.

Andromeda was late to Charms.

.

.

Andromeda got less and less sleep, finding her bed booby-trapped - one day a spider in her sheets, the next they were covered in mud. She stayed awake, studying and doing homework in the common room. She found herself increasingly in the company of Hermione Granger - one of the few people who didn't laugh when her robes were changed to green and silver, someone who was willing, even eager, to study with her.

Every now and then, she was hexed in the halls - a tripping jinx, leg-lock curse. Ronald Weasley continued to shove her in the halls, spill ink on her uniform, or steal her books.

Andromeda didn't like to say she hated anyone, but she hated Ronald Weasley. Harry Potter was okay, a shy, silent boy who didn't cause trouble, but Andromeda disliked him because he stood by as Ronald hissed insults and threats at him. She liked Hermione Granger though, and when Ronald Weasley made her cry and run to the bathroom, Andromeda summed her courage, and ran past him, shoving into him as she went, chasing after her first Hogwarts friend.

They spent the day in the bathroom, sobbing, studying and commiserating about the others in their year. Andromeda introduced Hermione to the Black House-elf, Mipsy, when she popped in to check on Andromeda and give them some food. That lead to a debate on house-elf treatment, which lead to a discussion on the ministry, which in turn lead to what they wanted to do when they finished school. They were getting ready to return to the dorms when a mountain troll walked into the bathroom, dragging it's club.

Andromeda froze with fear, her mind trapped in a loop of "I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die". Hermione screamed, and suddenly, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter ran into the bathroom. The troll swung his club, and Andromeda found the strength to move, taking a step sideways, only to crumple to the ground as the club caught her on the shoulder.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ronald Weasley cried. Andromeda heard it faintly through a haze. Her head pounded with pain, she decided. Her mind was fuzzy, her shoulder ached. Dimly, she saw her tormentor _save_ her and Hermione. Teachers burst in, and the sudden noise and an increase in pain made her eyesight dim, before she felt nothing.

.

.

Andromeda woke up in the Hospital Wing with a pounding headache, a sore shoulder, and Hermione sleeping in the chair beside her bed. She moaned as the light registered, and closed her eyes again. She heard movement, the rustling of robes and the shifting of hair, and peered through slitted eyelids at her friend.

"Mione," she rasped. Hermione jerked and scrambled to pour Andromeda a glass of water.

"Oh! Andromeda! Are you OK? Thank goodness you're awake! The troll really did a number on you! Here, have some water! Goodness, are you alright?" Hermione rambled, only stopping when Andromeda laid a hand on hers.

"M'fine, Mione. What happened … after?" After the troll, she meant. After she lost consciousness. Hermione smiled slightly.

"Well, Professor McGonagall levitated you up to the Hospital Wing - that's where we are now - and Ron got into trouble for being mean, but him and Harry got points for taking down the troll, and I was so worried! You slept for a week, even Ron was worried! Goodness Andromeda, I'm so glad you're awake. Madam Pomfrey says you're good to go, she'll just have to check up on you, make sure you're alright, then you can come back to the dorms."

Andromeda couldn't help but smile at Hermione's Hermione-ness. After a quick check-up from the bossy Matron, Hermione helped her up, and they made their way up to the Common Room. After peeking out the windows, Andromeda deduced that there was about an hour until dinner. They came to the Fat Lady, and Andromeda turned to her friend, who gave the password - bravery - and they entered.

For a moment, the Common Room was silent, as the occupants beheld the girl whom they'd bullied for a good part of the year so far, but who had helped Hermione and gotten knocked out by a troll for it. Then, Fred and George Weasley stood up and called out.

"There's our little snake!" the cried, and started clapping. Andromeda looked at them as the applause picked up, and her hair turned an embarrassed pale pink. This, of course, led to her explaining her Metamorphmagus powers to a curious Common Room. And so, the girl who had been outcast, was welcomed into the fold.

.

.

They went down to dinner as a House, filing into the Great Hall together. Andromeda kept her eyes peeled for a certain blonde Slytherin. She saw him standing near the Slytherin table, watching. She pushed through the Gryffindors, and ran to embrace him at the same time as he saw her.

They collided, arms going around each other as the taller Slytherin looked her over with worry in his grey eyes.

"Are you alright Maddie? Merlin, I was so worried!" he exclaimed. Andromeda hugged him tightly in response.

"I'm fine Draco, I promise. Just a bit sore," she said, reassuringly. He squeezed her tight.

"Don't ever do that again! Mum and Dad were worried sick!" Andromeda frowned, suddenly feeling guilty.

"Cissa and Luc were worried?" He had to be lying! Cissa and Luc were never worried! Except … this was Draco. He never lied. "I didn't mean to make them worry." Draco smiled at her.

"I know. But now you have to write to them to tell them they don't need to worry," he told her, acting every bit the stern pureblood. Andromeda smiled and hugged him again.

"I will. Thank you Draco," she said, then walked over to the Gryffindor table. She started to eat, then realised that everyone was staring at her. She swallowed her potatoes and glared at them. "What? He's my cousin, and he was worried about me. I can talk to a Slytherin if I like!" she told them, before returning to her meal. She was starving!

.

.

Afterwards, Harry and Ron came to her with an offer of friendship. Andromeda tentatively accepted, on the condition that if the friendship was broken, they wouldn't bother her.

.

.

Andromeda didn't go to the quidditch matches. They didn't interest her nearly as much as exploring the castle as Nyx. When they came back in, Hermione told her about Harry's near death experience. Andromeda raised an eyebrow and went to the library.

.

.

Cats could do lots of things. For example, they could sneak out of the Common Room at night without alerting the Fat Lady. They could enter the Restricted Section without being seen. They could research spells that affect brooms without drawing attention. And they could get back into the Common Room without attracting suspicion.

The next day Andromeda was tired, but she knew what spell had been used on Harry's broom.

.

.

Hermione and the boys had gone down to Hagrid's hut, so Andromeda, who wasn't invited, sat in the library with her homework. When her friends returned, it was with the news that Hagrid now had a pet dragon. Andromeda sighed, and asked for other information. Where had he gotten it? Did her know dragons were illegal? Was this linked with the Cerberus on the third floor corridor? When all she received was blank looks, Andromeda gently thunked her head on the desk.

Did no-one other than her _think_?

.

.

When Hermione and the boys came to her for help looking up Nicholas Flamel, Andromeda had frowned slightly, and pulled out her book - _The creation of the Philosopher's Stone_ by Nicholas Flamel. She got them to explain, in excruciating detail, exactly why they were looking into this, and _why in the world did they think_ Professor Snape _was behind it?_

Andromeda then had to explain to them that she saw Professor Snape as an honorary uncle - a dour, snarky uncle, but one who cared for her all the same. She knew he wasn't after the Philosopher's Stone.

.

.

Andromeda was sitting in the Common Room as Nyx, and so didn't even notice when Harry and Ron left the Tower. However, she was bathing in the heat the fireplace gave off as an angry Professor McGonagall escorted Neville, Harry and Ron inside.

.

 **.**

 **Andromeda is being silently snarky, she doesn't really like Ron, and prefers the company of Hermione and books to anything else.**

 **Here's the second chapter I promised. It'll be a while before I upload again, I need to reread the books, but I have some ideas for the ending.**

 **Next time…**

 **Andromeda despairs of the boys brainpower, does some more sneaking around, and hates Fluffy with a passion, as well as Christmas, exams and some Forbidden Forest Fun.**

 **Yay.**

 **Please, read and review,**

 **~Queen of the Rings**


	3. Extras

**Morphs**

Metamorphagi have the ability to change their appearance on a cellular level - theoretically, they could morph themselves young and stay that way forever, regrow limbs, change genders, become a different person entirely. They don't even need a partner to reproduce - they could just _morph_ a new person inside themselves. Theoretically.

Silver eyes – thinking/curious

Blue eyes – sad/melancholy

Black hair – angry

Red hair – excited

Red hair – embarrassed

Just some vague ideas

 **Vague and dramatic speech**

It's the Golden Trio, not the Golden Quartet. I'm the _other_ one, the daughter of a traitor and a murderer, a half-breed. I'm the one who takes the fall, who loses sleep because she spends all night researching spells to protect my idiotic friends! Merlin's sake, I get points taken off me for things I didn't do! They accuse me of being a Death Eater! I clear my father's name, and all I get is a pat on the back, while Harry gets fussed over because he did nothing!

I just want to run away. I just want to run away and hide and hide and hide.

 **Year 3**

Cats can go everywhere. Even the Forbidden Forest. Nyx trailed after the strange dog who - to her strange cat nose - smelled almost like her.

Andromeda entered the compartment, expecting to find it empty. Instead, she saw a friend, sleeping. Or, rather, _pretending_ to sleep. His nose twitched as she came in, and he stretched.

"Remy!" she called, flying across the compartment to hug him tightly.

"Maddie?" he asked, looking at the new redhead. She looked up at him with blue-grey eyes and smiled.

"Mm-hmm?"

"Do you have the Journal?" Remus asked. Andromeda nodded.

"It's in my trunk.

 **Year 4**

The Beauxbatons girls streamed in, and Andromeda scanned each face carefully. Ron was drooling at the beautiful girls

"Draco, Draco! Fleur est ici!"

"Vraiment?"

"Vraiment! Cousine! Fleur, Fleur! Viens ici! Peux-tu t'asseoir avec moi?" Andromeda called, and a beautiful girl with a sheet of silvery blonde hair looked over at the Metamorphmagus.

"Andromeda! Eet 'as been far too long!

 _Translations:_

 _Draco, Draco! Fleur is here!_

 _Really?_

 _Really! Cousin! Fleur, Fleur! Come here! Can you sit with me?_


End file.
